


Lonely Blues turn Pink

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: - If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me -





	Lonely Blues turn Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the nerd who likes my writing ~ xo

Olivia wandered anxiously across the balcony bridge stretching between the Mortmain mountains where the V.F.D headquarters were located; careful not to make too much noise. There was such an incredible view from those heights, the way that the earth concaved up until the horizon seemed to put the whole world into perspective, at just how small all troubles seemed to be when the valley was so huge and the moon kissed the mountain tip with such endearment... it almost put all of Calibans worries at ease.

  
She often liked precariously sauntering across the bridge, due to the serene quiet, that was only interrupted by a melodic breeze whistling past the rocks. Whereas the V.F.D often seemed as though it existed in only two polar states: deafening noise and empty silence. Either every volunteer in the organisation was hurling anxious plots; furiously demanding answers or relieving their stress or tension quite ferociously, (Olivia had made a point to never go to the East wing after accidentally walking into a room the second a knife had aimed by her head); or they were off by themselves in their rooms doing god-knows-what, but doing it so quietly that the former librarian thought she might go mad.

  
Breaking the silence seemed taboo, unless it was to start an argument, so she’d kept the needle off her record player and sat up in bed with a book to waste the hours.

  
And although solitude was nothing new to her, she hadn’t expected to feel its sting while surrounded by so many people. In a way, the presence of the other volunteers only made her lonelier, especially when all they did was give her strange looks and a wide berth. They all seemed to agree that she was strange, she was ‘the one that Jacques had picked up off the street' and found some unity amidst all their chaos in their decision that she was an outsider.

  
The brunette had silently crept from the bridge to the library above the training floors, feeling on the verge of crying, hoping that she’d be out of earshot of every volunteer and bird in the area. As she looked up, however, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair coming from around one of the shelves and Olivia stopped in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned on her heel, and she hoped she hadn’t been seen. With one word, her hopes were dashed.

  
“Olivia?” The surprised voice was sweet as honey, and also had the power of stopping the librarian in her tracks, and she shut her eyes tight hoping that perhaps the inevitable was not quite so.

  
_Damn it._

  
“Sorry, Miss Scieszka,” she called weakly, slowly turning back around with a light grimace painting her features, “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

  
“You’re not bothering me,” Jacquelyn's voice sounded more confident this time. The moon flustered through the cracked-glass windows, adorning the volunteer with a halo of silver, making her hair shine like polished marble. “Why don’t you stay a while? I could use your help.” The woman offered with a hopeful glance in sweet blue eyes, something Caliban just couldn’t refuse.

  
Taking a deep breath, Olivia followed the secretary’s voice, stepping forward and avoiding ruts in the stone floor. When Jacquelyn smiled at her with the warmth of a summer day, she couldn’t help but bow her head as her cheeks began to flush, silently thanking the shadows of night to hide her embarrassment.

And the fact that...

She was pink.

  
“What did you need my help with?” her head wanted softly to one side, the idea that for some strange reason, Jacquelyn needed her was oddly thrilling. But for some reason, the blonde couldn’t keep her wandering gaze still, almost anxious as a tired sigh slipped past her lips.

  
“When I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh-”

  
“I promise,” Olivia cut across instantly with a serious nod.

  
“Could you please grab this book for me? I was thinking of doing some light reading to help me sleep but... I can’t reach,” to prove her point, Jacquelyn stood up on her toes, her fingertips just managing to brush the lower spine of a considerately sized volume.

  
In spite of herself, the other woman grinned, an impish light in her eye as the blonde looked back at her with a playfully narrowed gaze and teasingly accused her, “You promised not to laugh!”

  
“I’m not laughing!” Olivia promised as she snickered ever so softly, chewing on her lip just so that no noise came out; thankfully, she was facing the shelves, and hoped rather vainly that Jacquelyn would remain oblivious to her fib.

  
No such luck, for before she knew it, the undercover Secretary had softly poked into her side with a slim digit, causing a surprised squeak to escape the brunette. “I thought you wanted this book!” Caliban huffed.

  
“I thought you said you wouldn’t laugh!” Jacquelyn counter-argued with a smirk gracing her fine features, and she watched almost impressed as Olivia retrieved the book she’d been after, her sharp gaze accidentally training on the brunettes angular hips, and how the strain caused her shirt to ride up ever so slightly.

  
“Is there anything else you need, Miss Scieszka?” she inquired with an oblivious smile as she held the novel out towards the volunteer. She knew the ins and outs of this library after all and would hesitate to be of further assistance.

  
As soft chuckle bubbled from Jacquelyn’s throat, softly hugging the book to her chest. “Just two more things, sweetie: first, you can stop calling me Miss-”

 

“Sorry-”

  
“It’s okay, Olivia,” she assures ever so gently as she rest her delicate hand on the librarians shoulder, unable to help the steady smile that painted across her lips when she relaxed beneath the touch, “and second of all, you can tell me what’s wrong.”

  
Caliban quickly looked away again, overwhelmed by Jacquelyns honey-sweet gaze. How had she known? Were tears still glossing over her eyes? The spiralling questions ran through her mind as she mumbled, “Nothing is wrong, Mi- I mean, Jacquelyn. I just like to be in a library, it’s comforting to me,”

  
And she could only hope that her excuse was believable. And even so, she’d never have expected what came next.

  
The volunteer threw her arms tight around Olivia's shoulders and hugged her close in a surprisingly strong embrace, and it took several moments of surprise before the taller woman had the capacity to hug her back.

When she did, she found herself counting the seconds, her heart beating faster as time dragged on like the opposing waves against a hull until finally, they let go.

  
Caliban kept her eyes fixed on the ground until she felt the woman’s soft digit on her chin, and then let her face be directed gently upwards until she was bathing in the radiance of the Secretary’s stare.

  
Jacquelyn softly sighed, as an infectious grin blossomed upon her lips. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that... But you can tell me anything, Olivia. You know that, right?” God, she hoped so.

  
Even though she had to look down to meet Jacquelyn’s concerned, blue eyes, the librarian felt smaller than ever as she confessed, her bottom lip close trembling, “I don’t know if I’m meant to be here; almost everyone has trained for this for years; I know they talk about me. Sometimes conversations stop all together as soon as I enter a room. They think Jacques made a wrong decision about me. And I miss him, and he was all I had... and I feel so ... lonely”.

  
The last word escaped her in barely a whisper, clinging to the remains of the broken voice.

  
Jacquelyn brushed her lithe fingers through Olivia’s dark tresses as she spoke, taking great care not to get tangled in the soft waves. A tear slipped its way down Calibans porcelain cheek, and the blonde gently wiped it away with her thumb.

  
“Oh, Olivia,” Scieszka sighed, empathy drenching her voice like syrup, “I know that headquarters can be somewhat overwhelming, but you are meant to be here, I have faith in you, so much faith. And also... You are never alone, Anytime at all you need something, you come ask me, alright? And you can come to me with anything, I’ll be there,”

  
The brunette softly nodded whilst closing her eyes so that she could better feel Jacquelyn's hands on her cheeks and in her hair, adoring the sweet and almost unfamiliar feeling. The feeling of being wanted... almost.

  
“Hey,” the blonde whispered encouragingly, and Olivia dared to open her eyes again, “Why don’t you escort me back to my dormitory and we can sit a while and read this book?” She offered, wrapping one arm around the brunettes waist to guide her towards the doors of the library.

  
A butterfly fluttered somewhere in Olivia's heart as a smile spread across her face with the radiance of a golden dawn. She felt something deep in her chest pulling her forward, a sudden surge directing through her body, until she pressed her lips softly against Jacquelyn’s revelling in feeling when she kissed her back.

  
When the contact broke, the Secretary instantly missed the warmth tingling on her lips, that tugged into a small smile. Blue eyes shone with a glistening gleam; yes, all volunteers had something unique in their gaze, but Jacquelyn's was far more radiant.

  
And the blonde was the first to speak in barely a whisper, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted you to do that.”

 


End file.
